Empty Throne
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: Aizen finally gets to the throne room but something stops him from taking over Soul Society.  A one-shot


I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Aizen smiled as he threw the doors to the King's chamber open. Finally he would rule Soul Society. But as he walked into the throne room he was shocked. Instead of a King sitting on the throne there was a small brown haired child bowing to the throne. As he walked toward the child with the intent to kill her, she stood up and said to the empty throne, "I will take care of the trespasser no need to worry, Father." And the child turned around to face Aizen.<p>

Aizen smirked taking over Soul Society would be easy if he only had to fight this child as her spirit levels were not high. "Well, well, well, how is the little princess doing?" He assumed this was the princess as she had called the King Father. Pity she was blind as she could not see that the King was not in his throne. Then he met the child's eyes and was surprised to find the dark brown bordering on red instead of the white color that marks them as blind.

The 'princess' did not answer Aizen's inquiry she merely got in a fighting stance. It was that that Aizen noticed something else, the 'princess' was not wearing a zapakuto. "You have walked into the halls of the King, you shall not leave unpunished. You will never find rest and endlessly wander the earth. You may call your executor, Shikkō-sha."

Aizen snorted, "A very unusual name for a princess, don't you agree. I had assumed you would have a name like Orihime." He was not worried about the child beating him as she had little to no spirit powers.

Shikkō-sha hummed and pulled out seven throwing knives, "Time to stop this idle chit-chat." She said with childish glee. And before Aizen could properly asess the problem the knives were flying towards him. He managed to avoid all the projectiles.

"We need to teach the princess some proper manners I think." Aizen said to himself.

"Many have tried, and I doubt you will succeed where all others have failed." Skikkō-sha said while throwing more knives. Aizen once again managed to avoid all them.

"Maybe, they have not tried hard enough, hmm?" Aizen said softly. He felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen and looked down. He was surprised to see half of a sword protruding through his abdomen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." A soft voice from behind him said. Then the voice whispered, "Transgressor expelle forma ad imas Inferni. Save a sede labe dimittere a foramina cavit. Compleate conventio initur." Aizen's eyes widened as he felt his corporal body slip away.

"No!" he screamed as he finally slipped away.

Shikkō-sha smiled at the newcomer. "Hello, Yushi."

Yushi frowned, "Why did you wait for me? I know you could have easily gotten rid of him yourself." Her voice is still as soft as it was when she banished Aizen but it carried more now.

Shikkō-sha smile fell, "The King is returning, Yushi, I no longer have power. By the time he returns I will have faded." Yushi's mouth forms an 'O'.

Yushi walks over to Shikkō-sha and asks, "Then why haven't I started fading?"

"You will survive to see the King and probably even his wedding, Yushi. I have a feeling you are more than what everyone believes and more than we know. Besides, Yushi, you're brand new while I have guarded this palace since the beginning." One Shikkō-sha had finished her speech she kneeled over and started fading.

Yushi calmly held her partner and whispered, "Goodbye, Hallow Keeper, may your legacy live on."

Then Yushi heard voices and felt her zapakuto heat up. She smiled, her King had returned. Yushi stood up as Shikkō-sha had completely faded and went back to her pedestal where she reverted back into a statue. Yushi watched as the new King entered the throne room with his Queen. She wished she could welcome them back but that was beyond her guardian capabilities so she just watched.

Yushi watched as her royal family got married, had children, and ruled Soul Society and she was content with her one wish, having Shikkō-sha back so she could also see what she had protected for so long.

* * *

><p>Overbearing fluffy. Wow never thought I would see this day. This is a one-shot it will be expanded this is the end, so please don't ask me to write another chapter.<p> 


End file.
